In recent years, various electronic devices such as an antenna for receiving broadcast waves and a sensor for measuring an inter-vehicular distance have been arranged on a windshield of an automobile. However, there is a problem that the performance of receiving broadcast waves deteriorates due to noise transmitted from electronic devices. To address this, for example, in Patent Literature 1, a conductive pattern having an opening is formed on a windshield, and a sensor is disposed in this opening, and thereby noise from the sensor is inhibited from being received by an antenna.